newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Frank DuFresne
Medical Officer Super Private First Class Frank "Doc" DuFresne is one of the many main Character in Red vs. Blue, first appearing in episode 20. His armor color is Purple, a combination of both Red and Blue, as he helps both the Reds and the Blues, but he spends the majority of his time at the Blue Base. Character History Arrival At Blood Gulch He was sent by Blue Command to treat Tex, three months too late. He was sent over to the Red Team as a 'hostage' following a firefight that took place almost immediately after his arrival. He was actually on loan to both armies due to lack of resources, and therefore, not a real hostage. He draws the ire of both teams by being a pacifist (annoying the Blues) and running Sarge over with the Warthog (which was actually being remotely controlled by an unknowing Church.) He was eventually cast out to live in the caves when the Blues refused to take him back from the Reds. Infection by O'Malley Rejected by both armies, he is left in the middle of Blood Gulch caves. During most of Season 2, he is forgotten about by both teams and is infected by O'Malley. This happens after Tucker successfully gets the Reds to shut off their radios (after having Lopez sing in Spanish over the radio) and after Church and Tex eject O'Malley from Caboose's Mind. He finds a Strange Vehicle in the caves and (under the control of O'Malley) attacks everyone during the "Circle of confusion" A.K.A "Triangle of confusion" A.K.A " Rhombus of Terror" A.K.A "Parabola of Mystery". He kidnaps Lopez and goes through the teleporter. He's next seen on Sidewinder where he fights the combined Red and Blue Teams. He is blasted into the future when the bomb goes off and takes-up residence in Zanzibar with Lopez. The Red Zealot finds them and they exploit him to guard the fortress. He didn't fight when Tex, Tucker, Caboose and the Reds attacked the fortress, though he and Lopez retreated to the beach and Lopez made his Robot Army. When the Robot Army is done they attack, Donut steals The Motorcycle and an Alien destroys the army. Later he moved into another fortress and was called back to Blood Gulch to see what was wrong with Tucker. He arrived and diagnosed Tucker with pregnancy. Taking Care of Junior After his arrival back on Blood Gulch, Doc became no longer infected by O'Malley. He managed to deliver Junior, Tucker's kid, and was given the job of watching Junior while Tucker was in a coma. After Tucker woke up he was still Junior's babysitter. When Sheila was acting strange Church sent Doc over to check on her. Also when Sister arrived he gave her a physical. He seemed to have become a member of the Blue Team though still pointed out that he was still "technically neutral". During the final battles in the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Doc is taken captured by a resurrected Capt. Flowers, but after he went into a coma, Doc provided information watching the "secret monitors" underground. He is last seen watching the ship explode and being at the Blue Base briefly. Recollections In Reconstruction, Doc was called to heal Caboose but when he got there everyone had already left. Valhalla Doc arrives at Valhalla to help Red Team which later turns out to be a trick set up by Washington and the Meta, who now hold him at gunpoint and knocked out. It was later revealed in Chapter 2 of Revelation that Washington and the Meta needed him to find out and fix what is wrong with the Meta. When he and Simmons use his medical equipment to neutralize the Meta, Doc feels happy of himself and believes that the Meta is no longer a threat, but Simmons explains that the Meta can still do damage. Doc ignores this fact, and when touched by the Meta's punch he gets sent through a wall, with Simmons trying to help him before he leaves. Unfortunately, Simmons isn't strong enough to pull Doc out of the wall and is forced to abandon him. After the Reds escape from the Meta and Washington, the latter returns to Blue Base to interrogate Doc. However, Washington is uncomfortable interrogating Doc while he's still in the wall and the Meta attaches the destroyed Warthog's winch to Doc and attempts to pull him out. Instead, he pulls the wall off and it, along with Doc, fall down onto the ground. The Desert Washington, the Meta, and Doc arrived at The Desert after both teams have left. There, Doc watches as the Meta uncovers C.T., but before Washington and the Meta can salvage her parts, they are confronted by the Aliens. Doc is finally freed in Chapter 9 after Washington and the Meta tossed grenades and shot him with brute shots. He then attempts at comunicating with the Aliens and also tries to stop Washington and the Meta from killing them, but fails. After Wash and the Meta kill all the aliens, Washington has the Meta search the camp. Soon there after, the Meta growls from inside the temple, and Wash orders Doc to go inside and check out what's wrong, before Doc explains his bad luck with caves, referring back to Season Two, when Omega infected him inside a cave. After more bickering between Doc and Wash, the Meta reveals he found Epsilon's storage case. Wash confirms it is empty, and assumes that they moved him to the floating monitor's body. When hearing about the "floating eye", Doc starts questioning Wash about his sanity. As the three of them are getting ready to leave, Doc tells Wash they have no way to follow the Reds and Blues. He asks Wash (stating that special agents have expert tracking abilities) if they can track them, using footprints, tree branches, or heat signatures as poor examples, but Wash rebuffs his suggestions, stating "(Method of tracking), in the desert?". Doc then leaves to get ready to move out, after which Wash quietly asks the Meta the same questions Doc asked him, and is reminded that they are in the desert. When Doc returns, Wash tells him the Meta found a lead using a faint heat signature. Doc then demands credit for the idea, which he is denied. Doc then asks if they are aware of stockholm syndrome, where one likes and identifies with their captors, and states that no one has that yet. Wash tells him the feeling is mutual. Later when Wash detects Epsilon's recovery beacon, he orders Doc to go get a vehicle so they can pursue and capture Epsilon. Freelancer Base Doc questioned Wash if the assassin is a Freelancer and knew that they would recognize the scenario. Wash told he was over complicating things, but the mines activated around them and blew them up. Doc then gets up and watches a climatic brawl between Tex, Washington and The Meta. During the fight Doc helps Wash by using the Warthogs towing cable so Wash could climb up a cliff and get back into the fight. After Meta traps Tex into a capture unit, Epsilon promises that he and Doc will fight them. However Meta turns on Wash. Doc and Epsilon attempt to escape as Washington holds The Meta off. Then the Reds and Blues crash a pelican into The Meta which almost kills Doc. After finally defeating The Meta Epsilon asks Doc to help him go inside the Capture Unit. Doc refuses saying it goes against his rules of being a medic. Sarge asks Doc to go check on Washington who was heavily injured during the fight. Rank Doc claims he pestered command for so long that they gave him the rank Medical Super Private First Class. He uses this to his advantage by ordering Church to leave Tucker and his kid alone. Trivia * Doc is the only character shown on the Season 2 box art, with his back to the camera. * In the Special Episode, New Digs, it is revealed that Doc has more kills than any of the Blood Gulch soldiers (though this includes failure to save other lives or when he was affected by O'Malley). * Doc seems sly enough to get what he wants since he appeared, such as pulling ranks on Church to save Junior's life and having Caboose donate his blood to Junior. It should be noted that these events occurred after O'Malley left Doc. * Since O'Malley has left him, Doc has become more aggressive, such as back talking to both Caboose and Sister in Season 5, saying, "Fuck you guys" to Sarge, Grif and Caboose in one of the Recreation Deleted Scenes, using a Missile Pod in New Digs, calling his attackers "jerks" in Revelation Chapter 2, and after damaging the Meta in Chapter 4, Doc insults him continously. Later in Chapter 16, he says watching the Meta eat somebody would be "kind of interesting." Also when the ailens discover Wash, Meta, and himself in Chapter 8 of Revelation he yells "Well this is just fucking great." * Doc is the only neutral character from the Blood Gulch Chronicles to appear in the Halo 3 engine. * In Halo 2, his emblem is a medicine pill. This is probably because he is a doctor (or medic). * It was confirmed at Comic-Con 2010 that Doc will return in Season 9. * According to comments made in Episode 26, Doc dropped out of medical school, reinforcing him as the least qualified medical officer in the series. * Doc is a vegetarian, as stated in Episode 36. * Despite claiming to not be experiencing any signs of Stockholm syndrome, Doc does try to bond with Washington several times and even saves his life. * Though Doc is neutral in the Red vs Blue war, he spends most of his time with the Blues. * Doc always seems to end up with or work with antagonists of the series. He was under the control of Omega for a very long time in the Blood Gulch Chronicles and was held hostage by Washington and the Meta for most of Revelation. * Doc's armor color is purple as a reference that he is neutral, as red and blue make purple. * Doc graduated from Jamaica State.